


Coming Out

by TheLittleLostTimeLord, Wolfstarforever (TheLittleLostTimeLord)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/Wolfstarforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How James found out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

 Sirius lay on his bed reading the Prophet when Remus stormed into the dorm room and flung open his curtains and ripped the newspaper out of his hands.

“We’re telling them today Sirius!” Remus exclaimed, frustrated.

Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears and chanted. “I can’t hear you! I can’t hear you!”

Remus pulled Sirius’s fingers out of his ears and stated. “You’re the reason we have too! Would you rather they find out from someone else?”

“This is not my fault!”

“Yes it is! If you didn’t want to tell them you shouldn’t have started the PDA!”

“Are you complaining?” Sirius raised an eyebrow playfully.

“No.” Remus rolled his eyes, sighing a bit.

The dorm door creaked open. Remus and Sirius turned to see James standing there.

“What’d Sirius do, Remus?” James asked.

“What?”

“You’re frustrated and you have your ‘this is your fault, Sirius’ look on.”

“Technically it’s what I’ve failed to do that’s got him all riled up.” Sirius commented lazily, pointing at nothing in particular.

“Did he forget about another project?” James sighed.

“No, well yes, but I figured he would.” Remus tried to fake a smile.

“He’s upset because I’ve been putting off telling you and Peter that I’m gay, Remus is bi, and that we’re dating.” Sirius revealed as if informing the others of the current day of the week.

Remus turned bright red as he hid his face in his hands. James started laughing.

“For once I’m not joking.” Sirius informed James.

“I…I…kn…know!” James collected himself. “You thought that was news? Dude you two have been giving each other moony eyes since second year! This will crush the girls though, you officially coming out that is, Sirius. They can’t seem to see it.”

“He _encourages_ them of course they don’t see it!” Remus sighed.

“Well, Lily does, but she knows you two.”

“Well now that he knows can the PDA continue?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“Alright, I’m going to leave you two now, just keep in mind you have 45 minutes til transfigurations.” James called to his friends, who were already occupied snogging.

They did however, somehow, make it to transfigurations on time, where the usual crowd of females surrounded Sirius. James laughed, as Remus marched over to his boyfriend, pushing through the mob of girls and, he now noticed, a few boys, and kissed him. A shocked silence fell over the crowd.

“Now, you’re starting the PDA.” Sirius smirked.

“Shut it.” Remus continued to snog him.

“Attention ladies! In case you’re still confused, Remus and Sirius here are dating! That’s right ladies, the ladies man is gay!” James announced, standing on his stool.

“Wonderful, Mr. Potter, now if you would please sit down, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin please separate.” They reluctantly obeyed Professor McGonagall. “Now let’s get started.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
